The disclosure relates to a magnetoresistance effect device and a high frequency device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-152725, filed Aug. 7, 2017, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In recent years, as mobile communication terminals such as cellular phones have become more sophisticated, the speed of wireless communication has increased. Since the communication speed is proportional to a bandwidth of a frequency to be used, a frequency band required for communication is becoming larger. In addition, the required number of high frequency filters mounted on mobile communication terminals is also increasing.
Further, in recent years, spintronics has been studied as a field likely to be applied to new high frequency parts. One of phenomena attracting attention in the field is a ferromagnetic resonance phenomenon due to a magnetoresistance effect element (see Non-Patent Document, J.-M. L. Beaujour, et al., JOURNAL OF APPLIED PHYSICS 99, 08N503 (2006).)
When an alternating magnetic field is applied to a ferromagnetic layer included in a magnetoresistance effect element, the alternating magnetic field can be caused ferromagnetic resonance at magnetization of the ferromagnetic layer. When ferromagnetic resonance occurs, a resistance value of the magnetoresistance effect element oscillates periodically at a ferromagnetic resonance frequency. The ferromagnetic resonance frequency changes according to the intensity of the magnetic field applied to the ferromagnetic layer. In general, the ferromagnetic resonance frequency is a high frequency band of several to several tens of GHz.